


take my hand (and join me in a better land)

by antykreatywna



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Evil Tony Stark, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Superior Iron Man, does this count as angst tho, rated M for violence, the only good thing about this title is that it rhymes, this has nothing to do with the plot of superior iron man comics i just took the armor bc its sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antykreatywna/pseuds/antykreatywna
Summary: after the civil war, Stephen is torn between doing what is right and following his heart
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	take my hand (and join me in a better land)

The crimson color of blood stood out against the white of his suit. Tony looked barely scratched, the blood wasn't his. He smirked as Stephen winced and put his hand to his side. Stephen looked at it and realized that he didn't avoid one of Tony's attacks.

“Darling, what's wrong? You're out of practice?” Tony flexed his fingers and formed a small blade in his hand “I could give you a lesson or two” Tony attacked, aiming for Stephen's leg. Stephen barely covered himself with a shield on time. He took a few steps back to get some space, then attacked Tony with a small explosive spell.

“That's the best you can do? Come on, you can do better than that.”

And that was the problem. If he wanted, Stephen could defeat Tony in no time. But he didn't want to.

Their situation was complicated, to put it mildly. They had a huge argument some time ago, after Stephen's accident and during the creation of Accords. After this argument, they decided to take a break. Stephen left to Kamar-Taj, while Tony was dealing with the Accords. When Stephen returned, Tony wasn't the same. With Extermis running through his veins, he wanted to control the world so there wouldn't be any dangers coming from mankind. He sent out his drones to monitor different countries, while trying to defeat the people that were an obstacle to his plans: the Avengers.

Stephen didn't want to fight Tony. He accidentally got involved. One day, he was going grocery shopping, when he heard screams and shots. He ran in the direction of the sounds, just in time to see Tony's face before it got covered up by his suit. Then Tony, along with his older suits, started firing at the Avengers. Stephen instinctively covered Bucky with a shield, seeing a few civilians next to him. Tony noticed him and now Stephen probably was on Tony's “to kill” list. Another problem was the fact that Stephen still loved Tony, and he had mixed feeling about this situation.

Stephen was brought back to reality by a punch to his nose. He heard a quiet crunch and felt blood trickling out of his nose.

“What's wrong, Stephy? You're not up to fighting today?” He felt Tony's fist hitting the wound on his side. Stephen hissed, stopping himself from showing how painful it was “Too bad, I thought you'd at least put up a good fight before dying” Tony's fist made contact with his jaw. He didn't even try to fight back.

Stephen wondered if Tony still loved him. After all, could a strong feeling just vanish so fast? Maybe the old Tony was still there, gentle and caring. Maybe Stephen had a chance of getting through to Tony and calming down his blood-lust.

“Any last words? You better be fast” he was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Tony's hands on his throat, squeezing. He gripped Tony's wrists weakly, trying to pull his hands away.

“Tony... stop” he gasped for breath. When black spots appeared in his vision, he sent a spell through Tony's arms. Stephen took a few breaths when Tony took his hands from his throat.

“Ouch” Tony said “Still, you could do better, babe” Tony sent a few blasts in Stephen's direction.

Stephen blocked them and decided to go for defense. He could keep blocking Tony's attacks until he gets tired. He was not going to harm Tony, no matter what.

After a good while of throwing up shields, one attack managed to hit his already wounded side.

Stephen quietly moaned in pain, and covered his side with his hands. He tried to gain some distance from Tony, but he tripped over some rubble. He didn't even try to catch himself. His side hurt, his hands hurt, and he was tired. He laid on the ground, looking at Tony.

“What, that's it? You don't need to hold back on me” Tony's armor formed a large blade, and he raised it over his head “Anything you want to say?”

Stephen stayed silent. He was looking Tony in the eye with calm, ready to die from his ex-lover’s hands.

He was surprised when Tony detracted his blade.

“I can't” he said “I can't kill you. I can't. I love you. I can't kill you.”

Stephen's eyed widened. He didn't expect that. Was this another plan of Tony's, to stab Stephen's heart metaphorically, before stabbing it literally?

“Go. Run away. I won't kill you, I can't. Return to the Sanctum. I won't do anything to you” Tony took off his glove “Or you can join me. Together, we would be unstoppable. The decision is yours to make” Tony extended his bare hand to Stephen.

And Stephen took it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate writing fight scenes


End file.
